Deepest Emotions
by agent-claire
Summary: Sakura misses Syaron so much. Will he ever comeback? This is an SS fic and hints of ET (Incomplete)
1. Default Chapter

*Beep* Beep* Beep*  
  
From underneath a pile of blankets and pillows, a hand pops out and grabs the alarm clock on the bed side table and switches it off.  
  
Sakura groaned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes trying to wake her self up. She stood up and made her way over to her closet and grabbed her uniform that was hanging on a hanger.  
  
"Morning Sakura" a voice said behind her. She turned around to see a Yellow stuffed animal type thing hovering behind her.  
  
"Morning Kero" she answered sleepily.  
  
After Sakura Had gotten dressed, she brushed her hair and went downstairs.  
  
"Morning Squirt!" a voice called.  
  
"I AM NOT SQUIRT TORI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed and dug her foot into her brothers' foot.  
  
"Calm down you two" Sakura's father said sternly.  
  
"Morning Dad!" Sakura said calmly.  
  
Sakura sat down at the kitchen table to see two pieces of toast on the table waiting for Sakura to eat them. She spread butter on each toast and poured some syrup.  
  
"Sakura, you're going to be late" her dad said. She glanced at the clock. Oh no, she had 15 minutes to get to school!  
  
"HOE! See ya dad" she called and stuffed the last piece of toast into her mouth. She grabbed her backpack and charged out the door. She looked at her watch, she now only had ten minutes to get to school! She ran as fast as she could possibly go.  
  
-Don't ring, don't ring- she thought. Just as she got to the front doors the first bell rang. She stuffed her backpack into her locker. She stepped into the class just as the final bell went.  
  
Sakura sighed and made her way to her desk. She has sat in the same spot ever since grade 4, in the row next to the window, and the second one from the back. Behind her was an empty seat. She remembered the person who used to sit there. She could still see him in her mind. Sitting there blushing a light shade of red when she said Good Morning him. -I miss him so much, why did he have to leave.- she knew why he had to leave, He had to train because he was the future leader of the Li clan. Every day she wished and wished that he would come back, or even phone, or send her letter, email. anything. She desperately wanted to hear from him again. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by her best friend Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" she greeted.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo!" Sakura said happily.  
  
"Thinking About Syaoran again?" Tomoyo said concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I really wish he would come back," Sakura admitted.  
  
"Sakura, Syaoran promised to come back as soon as he can and you promised to wait for  
  
him! Remember!" Tomoyo said trying to cheer Sakura up.  
  
"You know what Tomoyo, your right! He will come back and I will wait for him! Thanks  
  
Tomoyo for reminding me!" Sakura said feeling a whole lot better.  
  
"Good!" said Tomoyo.  
  
Just then the teacher walked into the class room.  
  
"Take your seats everyone" the teacher said. When everyone was seated he began the lesson,  
  
"Turn your textbooks to page 232. Today we will be starting Algebra.  
  
Sakura groaned, she hated math and really hated Algebra.  
  
So.. What did you think? This is my first Fic so yea... Please review! Oh and this is A S+S fic cause they are my favorite couple!!!!!!!!!!!! Next chapter will be longer, k!  
  
- agent-claire 


	2. I Am Finally Coming Back

Deepest Emotions  
Chapter 2  
  
"Blah Blah." something someone is saying  
  
~ Blah Blah ~ thoughts from someone  
  
(Blah Blah) note from me!  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Syaoran had just finished training and was getting ready to take a shower. He was really tired after training all day. He wished he could take some time off, but he new the elders wouldn't be pleased at all. He opened the doors to his closet and reached up and grabbed a t-shirt and some sweat pants. As he did this he noticed that something had fallen of the shelf in his closet. He caught it just before it hit the ground. It was a picture, of a beautiful girl with auburn hair and emerald green eyes that he loved to stare into. ~ Sakura. ~ he missed her so much, why did he have to leave her? He hated the elders for making him come back to Hong-Kong.  
  
He stood there for a while just looking at the picture, remembering all the memories he and Sakura had shared together. He sighed and put the picture on his night stand and went to the shower.  
  
After he had showered he got dressed into the t-shirt and sweat pants he had picked out earlier and climbed into bed. He lay there for a while. He couldn't sleep; all he could think about was Sakura. He needed his sleep because he had training tomorrow. He groaned and fell asleep after about an hour thinking. before he was able to fall asleep, he shed a single tear. Sakura was the only thing he had ever cried about.  
  
**Next Morning**  
  
Syaoran woke up early that morning. He got dressed into his training clothes and made his way over to the Kitchen downstairs.  
  
Once he was in the kitchen, he looked around to see if anyone was there. He saw his mother sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
"Good Morning Syaoran!" His mother greeted happily.  
  
"Morning Mother" Syaoran greeted tiredly.  
  
He went to the cupboard where all the cereals where and grabbed the Corn flakes (is that one or two words..). Then he went to the cupboard below and took a bowl. The milk was already on the table so he chose a seat opposite his mother.  
  
Yelan (is that his mothers name.. I can't remember -_-) looked at her son.  
  
~ He always looks so sad. so lonely. Well I know what I am about to announce will cheer him up! ~  
  
As soon as Saoran had finished his Corn flakes his mother began to speak.  
  
"Syaoran, if you could go anywhere in the world, and live there forever, where would you go? Yelan asked with curiosity.  
  
Syaoran looked up. He was surprised at this question, this wasn't the kind of questions she usually asked in the morning, and usually it was something like how did you sleep last night. But still he knew the answer immediately.  
  
"Japan, why do ask?" he answered waiting to see what she would say.  
  
"Good! Your flight leaves at 2:30. You better start packing" she said smiling.  
  
Syaoran stood there for a minute. He blinked. He smiled. ~ Sakura, I am finally coming back.. ~  
  
"You're serious?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, now go pack, you don't have a whole lot of time!" Yelan said smiling.  
  
"Thanks mom" Syaoran said smiling.  
  
~ This is the first time I have seen him smile for real, not a fake one. This Sakura must mean a lot to him, I must thank her for making my son so happy ~ Yelan thought.  
  
Syaoran walked casually out of the kitchen, but as soon as he was a few feet a way from the door, he broke into a fast sprint to his bedroom. Once he was there he opened the closet door and pushed away all his clothes. Eventually he found what he was looking for, a small silver-velvet covered box.  
  
~ Finally, I will have a chance to give this to you ~ he happily thought.  
  
After an hour or so of packing he was bored, he could'nt wait to go to the airport, and finally be on his way to the girl that he dreamed about, thought about every day and night, the girl who he loved.  
  
Finally chapter 2 is finished! I am really sorry it took so long. Any ways review! The next chapter will hopefully be finished quicker...  
  
-Claire 


End file.
